Full Moon
by Masochisim
Summary: Bella goes to see Jacob in Eclipse. What if he can't control his anger...
1. Preface

PREFACE

BPOV

It felt good to be free, in one sense of the word at least. The wind ripped through my hair, sending adrenaline through out my veins. I half expected the hallucinations to start up again. But, of course they wouldn't, Edward was with me. Well, not now, but he was here, in Forks.

Jake pulled up to the little red house that had been my refuge only three months ago. What a difference my life was. I was no longer milling around in my own personal Dark Ages, no, this was my Renaissance.

I followed Jake out to his small garage, just like old times. We sat in his 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit- a classic, as Jacob had called it. Jake looked deeply troubled. I wondered what was wrong. I hadn't seen him like this since the first time we had ridden the motorcycles-when he had told me about Sam and his Gang.

"There's been something that I wanted to ask you, Bella. That one day in April, when you said that it wasn't any of my business. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh, Jake."

"Did you really mean that?"

I sighed, "Yes."

"Okay, I think that I already knew that." His voice was resigned, like he had given up.

"Is this goodbye then, Jake?" I asked in a small voice.

"What do you mean, we still have years." Confusion colored Jake's tone.

"No, Jake, not years. Weeks are more accurate."

He started shaking uncontrollably. I had never seen him shake like this before.

"Weeks! He's going to change you into a bloodsucking vampire in a few weeks!" He managed to spit out through his vibrating lips.

"What do you expect, Jake, he's 17, and I'm getting closer to 19 everyday."

With that last remark being said, Jake exploded. I felt the frame of the car rip apart; it pushed me out onto the cement. I hit my head, hard. I looked up to see a very furious, very large, reddish-brown werewolf facing me. I could tell-from his eyes-that he had no control.

His eyes looked just like James' eyes when he couldn't take the blood lust anymore. My heart rate sped up; it felt as if my heart was trying to escape from my chest, for how hard it was hitting my ribcage.

Jacob growled at me. It was a terrifying sound, more terrifying than I had ever heard from werewolf or vampire. He slashed at me with his huge claws. I felt the skin on my stomach break. He tore at me again, this time at my neck.

The blood was leaving my body at a startling rate; the smell of it was pulling me under the water. Just like a year ago, this time I wasn't sure if I was ever going to come out again.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

EPOV

I heard a car pull up and someone's frantic thoughts. _ Crap, why did you do that Bella? Now Edward is going to kill me._ Alice. What had happened? Why would I be killing Alice?

"What happened, Alice?" I asked, "And where is Bella?" Bella wasn't with her. That must be the reason for Alice's panic.

She opened her mouth to respond, then her eyes were in a daze. I recognized that look; it could be only one thing. She was having a vision.

I looked into her mind to see what it was that she was witnessing, only afterward would I wish that I had never seen it.

Bella, her body mangled, bleeding. Large cuts on her stomach, and a cut on her neck, right where the main artery was. She was dying. Then everything went black, like Bella was no more...

That was my worst nightmare, even though I couldn't sleep. I had only seen Bella like this once before, when we saved her from James in Phoenix. What had happened to her?

"NO!" I roared.

I ran out of the house, hoping to pick up her scent. I ran all the way to the road when I smelled it. It wasn't very strong. It was mingled with a werewolf's stench. I could distinguish it; it was Jacob Black.

I followed it for about ten miles, towards La Push. Oh no, she had gone to see Jacob. That must be what was wrong with Alice. Was he the one who had done this to Bella?

I was downwind from a disgusting scent of a werewolf. This one was Sam Uley, and he was carrying something. It looked like a body, a small, female body. Bella.

He looked mournful, like someone had died. He stopped in front of me. "Cullen, we are very sorry. Something made Jake very angry and he couldn't or didn't control himself. He attacked Bella, and I got there in time to stop him from killing her. I had to drag him off her.

Bella's injuries are pretty bad; she may not live much longer. As a human, that is. Because of the circumstances, I will allow you or Carlisle to change her, considering what was done, was done by one of the La Push Pack." He handed Bella to me and transformed into his wolf form, and disappeared.

Bella had a deep cut on her stomach and on her neck. I could hear her heartbeats getting slower, and slower, her breathing becoming shallow. I ran her to the house. She wouldn't hold on much longer. I couldn't exist if she didn't, that would tear me apart from the inside out.

Amazingly, her blood wasn't bothering me at all, even though she was-as Bella once put it- my brand of heroin.

Hopefully Alice had seen this and had sent Jasper somewhere else. He wouldn't be able to handle the blood or emotions. Also, I hoped that she had alerted Carlisle. I wasn't sure if I could do the unimaginable to Bella. I only wished that she didn't need to be turned under such horrendous conditions. Because of her injuries, the transformation would be all the more painful for her.

I ran into the house, Alice was there with Carlisle.

Are you or I going to do it, Edward? Carlisle thought to me.

"I will. But I'll need you to make sure that I stop." Carlisle nodded.

I set her on the rarely used dining table. _ I am so sorry, my love. I prayed to God that she would hear me._

And with that, I bit my angel.

BPOV

I felt like I was floating in the water that had reared high before. It was as if I was on the bridge of quietus, on the verge of death. I didn't feel anything physically; I was unaware of anything beyond my predicament here. Was I going to be like this forever?

No, Edward would save me. I hoped that I was correct. But, I reasoned, the last time I hoped for something so trivial, everything came crashing down around me.

I spent what felt like centuries debating like that, until, I felt like I was waking up. I felt a dull, throbbing pain in the back of my throat. Odd, I had never felt anything like that before, it's almost like I'm thirsty or something...Then it came to me, I was a vampire. I was renascent. Edward had saved me. I sat up, startling the person next to me. Edward. His eyes grew round at the sight of me.

"Bella?" He sounded relieved. He'd obviously been worrying about me, as usual.

"Yes?" I was utterly gleeful at the prospect of being here with him.

"I am so sorry, it was the only thing that we could do. You were going to die otherwise. Well, really die. Again, I am so sorr-was I cut him off with a kiss.

He didn't freeze like I expected him to, because he didn't need to anymore. I was a vampire, much more durable. It wasn't a normal kiss; it was longer, more passionate. Our lips moved together unlike anything that I had experienced before.

"Ahem." Alice's voice rang out, interrupting us. She always did that. I bet she enjoyed doing that to people. We broke apart.

"Yes?" Edward and I said in unison. We both sounded annoyed. Alice just grinned when she heard that, but her face quickly became like a scolding mother.

"Don't you think that Bella might be a _tad_ bit thirsty? I think that you should go hunting, but before you do, Bella, come look at yourself!" It was amazing how Alice could go from sounding like scolding mother to a bubbly teenager.

She dragged me to Edward's bathroom. I froze when I saw myself. I was...beautiful, maybe enough to rival Rosalie's perfection. My hair was shinier, my lips didn't look to full for my face anymore, and my curves were more pronounced. When I saw my eyes, it startled me. They were red, a brilliant blood red.

**How is it, the first real chapter of the re-done Full Moon? Please review! I'd also like to thank my beta, SEPTEMBER TWILIGHT, for editing this for me!! Review!**


	3. Remembering

REMEMBERING REMEMBERING

I stood there, in front of the mirror for a very long time. I looked past the brilliant, bloody red, and saw something. It looked like a movie, being played in reverse. There was Edward leaning over someone and biting her; then there was a reddish-brown wolf attacking a young woman. I recognized the 'someone'. It was me; that was my _past_. I was watching my past unfold before me.

I stood there for a long time, watching my life. I tried to watch it from an earlier time, and it worked. I watched myself go to La Push with Jacob on his motorcycle, going into his garage, talking to him, and Jacob morphing into a wolf and slashing at me.

I stopped looking, an anger bubbling through out me. Jacob had basically _killed_ me. HIM! He was my friend. Now he would be my enemy. No, not just because I'm a vampire and he's a werewolf, no-it was because he had torn me from Charlie, Renee, Angela. He was _not_ going to get away with that!

Granted, I was going to become a vampire originally, but it should have been on my terms. Not because a _dog_ couldn't control himself!

I was surprised with myself; I usually wasn't a person to become angry. But, my mind reasoned, he did put me on the verge of death; that would make anyone furious.

I must have been ranting for too long in my mind, because she was shaking me.

"Bella? BELLA? Can you hear me?" Alice sounded frantic.

"Alice? Is something wrong? What happened?" Came Edward's voice from his bedroom.

"I don't know exactly what's wrong with her. She's just standing here. " Alice responded.

"What? What happened?" I asked.

Relief washed over Alice and Edward's faces.

"What happened to you, Bella?" Edward asked.

"I was looking at myself, and I looked into my own eyes. I could see something beyond the color of them, it was like I as watching a movie. Only, it was playing backwards. It didn't take me very long to remember what the 'movie' was of. It was my life, my past. Then I was just thinking." I explained.

Alice and Edward stared at me, stunned. I thought I felt the blood rush to my face, but of course, it didn't. It couldn't, I was a vampire.

"I'm taking you straight to Carlisle. This may be your power." Edward told me firmly. I nodded.

We walked (at vampire speed) to Carlisle's study. Alice knocked, and Carlisle's voice rang out "Come in."

We walked in, and sat down in the ebony armchairs. Carlisle put his book on his desk and looked at us expectantly.

Edward was the first to speak. "I believe we know what Bella's power is."

"Really? That is very soon. Would you, Bella, mind telling what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, I was looking at what I looked like now, and when I looked into my own eyes, I… I looked beyond the color of them. Beyond that, it was like a video being played in reverse. It took me a second to realize that I was seeing my own past." I explained.

"So we think that Bella sees peoples-probably humans and mythological creatures'- pasts." Alice concluded.

"Amazing, it sounds very similar to Aro's power. Only, he reads the persons past thoughts, not the whole past. Would you give me a demonstration, Bella?" He asked.

"Alright, whom should I do it on?"

"Alice. We don't know much about her past. Do you mind Alice?" Carlisle asked.

Alice shook her head; she looked excited to be able to know her past.

I looked into Alice's eyes, looking past the honey shade they were. I saw this what had happened a few minutes ago. So, I tried to look earlier, closer to when she was a human.

I saw a girl with black hair, Alice, sitting in what looked like a cell. She sat there for a very long time. She looked terrible. I watched just her like that, until someone in a white lab jacket came to get her. Then the man in the white lab jacket led her to a chair in a dark room. He strapped her into the chair; Alice didn't even struggle against the straps of leather. The man left the room, and went into the adjacent one. He pulled a lever and through the window between the rooms, I saw Alice get the electric shock treatment.

I couldn't stand to see her so lifeless, even when she got shocked, especially then. I pulled myself out of her past, not ever wanting to see that again.

I was gasping when I fully regained senses of my surroundings. Edward had wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed me against him in an effort to stop my quivering.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked. Edward always was concerned for me, especially when something of this magnitude happened to me.

"You guys are right, that is my power. Alice?" I asked the little black haired pixie beside me.

"What?" She responded.

"Do you or do you not want to know what I just saw? It's pretty bad." I stared directly at her, careful not to look _under_ the color of her eyes. I could see something moving _beyond_, but I was grateful that I couldn't make it out.

"Tell me, no matter how bad it is." There was a look of enthusiasm and determination in her expression.

I took a deep breath before I told her. "Okay, I saw you sitting in a black cell and a man in a white coat took you to have the electric shock treatment. I saw you getting it." I probably should have lied and said that I hadn't seen it, but I couldn't lie to Alice.

I knew the look of horror was still on my face, but now it was on Carlisle, Edward, and Alice too. They all had been around long enough to know how incredibly monstrous that horrendous treatment was.

"That is remarkable, your power, Bella. Unfortunately, that would be the kind of thing that many vampires would love to know, their history. I don't know if it would cause any problems, though. The Volturi probably wouldn't be very interested in that, which is good. But it is inevitable that they will come, or we will be ordered to go there." Carlisle said, after getting over the shock of learning that tidbit of information.

"If that's all, I think Bella should hunt." Edward said.

Carlisle just nodded, still thinking.

"The rest of the family wants to see you before you go, Bella." Alice told me.

We walked down the stairs, seeing the rest of the Cullens, even Rosalie, standing at the bottom of the stairs. Esme audibly gasped when she saw me. As soon as we were completely down them, Esme hugged me.

"You look so beautiful, Bella. Welcome to the family." She stepped back, smiling.

Before I do anything else, Emmett grabbed me up in a giant bear hug.

"Can't…breathe…Emmett…" He just chuckled.

Just because I could finally do it back to him, I hugged him with all of my newborn strength.

"Damn, you are strong." The Cullens all laughed.

Jasper stepped forward, and gave me a brief hug. I smiled up at him. That was the most physical contact I had ever had with Jasper. I hoped that we could become closer-he seemed like a very interesting…person.

What happened next, surprised everyone, even Alice. Rosalie stepped forward and gave me a one-armed hug. I was stunned, Rosalie had just told me her story, and now she seemed ready to trust me-now that I was one of them. That was a very big thing for Rosalie to do. She didn't trust people-or even vampires-very often. She had reason enough.

I saw that Edward nodded towards Rosalie, probably thanking her. Edward wasn't usually very happy with Rosalie, mostly because she didn't like me. But, that may now change. I wished that Rosalie and I could become friends, maybe even sisters.

**Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/story alerted this story! You gut ROCK!! I would like to thank my beta, SEPTEMBER TWILGHT, for betaing this chapter. How was it? Good? Bad? How do you like her power? PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. First Hunt

FIRST HUNT

FIRST HUNT

Edward and I swept off into the dark forest. The full moon was cloaked in a large colorless cloud. But the sky was a sapphire blue, with little stars scattered among the heavens. A breeze blew through the shadows of the woods, making the limbs of the trees swing back and forth. It was unnerving not being able to feel the coolness of the air, the icy gust. It was nice that I could see, even if it was pitch black in the shadowy forest.

I was nervous about my first hunt, Edward had only mentioned it in detail once-and it wasn't very descriptive. He had said that we gave ourselves over to our senses, to govern less with our minds. I hoped that I had these senses that were key in this…custom.

Edward stopped in a small clearing of trees, similar to our meadow, but it held none of the magnificence. Perhaps this was what our meadow looked like in the night-no waving grass, no sunlight. Edward turned to face me.

"Bella, in order to hunt, you will need to find the scent of an animal that you are going to hunt. As soon as you smell that, your senses will take over." He explained for me. There was something in his eye… sadness, maybe? Why was he unhappy? Was it because this was my first hunt, something that he had hoped that would never have to be occurring, but would have to? Probably.

I couldn't ask him about his reasoning, because I smelled a delicious scent. It smelled like vanilla and chamomile mixed together. It was the most delectable scent that I had ever encountered-except for Edward's…

I immediately ran off to find its source. I followed it for maybe a quarter of a mile before I could see the animal. It was deer, a doe. She obviously couldn't see nor hear me and I crept upon her silently. Once I was maybe five feet away, the cloud moved, introducing the moon. Now the deer could see me.

She stood stalk still, an instinct. Her large, brown eyes were wide-from fear of the predator. Before she could try to escape, I leapt. Swiftly breaking her neck and plunged my razor sharp teeth into her vein. The fresh, warm blood flowed down my throat, quenching my raw thirst until it was barely noticeable. When I had finished, I dropped her.

Edward stepped out of the trees, waiting for me to come back to myself. It didn't take long, but come it did. I stared at what I had just done. It didn't really scare me that I had killed this helpless deer, but what frightened me was how thoughtlessly I had done it. How could Edward ever love a monstrous creature like me? I had just killed a poor innocent animal without the blink of an eye.

I sank to the ground, sobbing. I was sobbing for the deer, for what I must have just lost. It didn't have the fulfillment as it used to, what was the good of crying when you couldn't really cry?

Edward pulled me into a tight hug-comforting me. He let me sob for another minute or two.

"Shhh, Bella, it's alright." He said in a very soothing voice.

"How is it alright? I just killed a deer-in cold blood." I replied.

"No, you did not. If you had killed it in cold blood, would you be crying because of it?" He asked in a firm tone.

I thought about that, and sighed. Edward was right, again. "You are right."

"It's normal-what you are going through. We all did, it's called having a conscience." He teased.

We sat there for awhile, both of us comfortable in each other's arms. Where we were, we had an amazing view. We watched the sun come up over a surprisingly clear day. Rays of red, orange, and yellow burst onto us-causing us to shimmer like two diamonds on display. I barely felt the warmth of the sun, but felt it I did.

Two people, vampires, lovers, sitting on a hill watching the sunrise, it was like a romance film. That's exactly what my life felt like right now- away from all of my worries and pains. That simple moment made me realize the true beauty of this land, the majesty of the mountains, the pure green of the forest, the clean look of the streams and rivers. Put all of that into three words- the perfect moment.

Eventually, Edward pulled me up. He looked annoyed, and I asked him why.

"I would tell you, but I don't want you scarred for life." He looked _very_ happy with the reason for why he was annoyed.

"Emmett?" I asked. It was just like him to do that to Edward.

"Emmett." Edward replied, sighing.

"Is he threatening something so that we get back?"

He nodded.

At that moment, I realized that I probably could find out what Emmett had thought-through my power. Heck, I could see _all _of Edward's past, the good, and the bad. I wondered if he would want me to see that- the rebellious time in his very long existence. Probably not.

But what about my human life, wasn't I supposed to forget it? How was I, when I could see my own past? I would always be able to see it, I would just have to find a mirror. I would see exactly what had happened to me- from the moment I was born until the present. I could see Renee and Charlie whenever I wanted to, but not in real life. I could see me meeting Edward, that first day in the meadow, and…James.

I shuddered at the thought of ever seeing him again, real or not. He was still one of the most frightening creatures to walk the Earth, well, as far as I had seen. But the thought of James reminded me of someone that I had wished to forget, someone that had terrorized me, Victoria.

**Minh, how was that? I completely forgot about Victoria! I guess I met my deadline, but if there is something that you would like me to add, just say so. Oh, I want to run an idea past you; what do you think I should do about Victoria? Should I still have the battle-and something does happen to Jacob? Should I have Victoria just attack Bella? Personally, I like the first of the two, but if you have any other ideas….it would be a great help!!**


	5. Alliance

I dived into the forest behind the Cullen Mansion

I dived into the forest behind the Cullen Mansion. I had to get to Denali. It would be the only way. The only way to get what I wanted. What I had wanted for a long time now. Ever since the love of my existence had been annihilated.

I had been listening to the conversation between the leader of that coven, Carlisle, and his mate discuss the new addition to their coven, Isabella, the person who I wanted gone, forever. My reason? Mate for mate. They had just turned her, and she was on her first hunt with her mate. I wasn't going to attack them then. No, it would be too difficult; too risky. Also in the house was four other vampires, four against one. I would be dead, if I did that. Then I would be with James… I froze; I had not allowed myself to think of him since he had been killed. It was just too painful.

I ran for a few seconds, but stopped when I smelled the disgusting scent of werewolf. It was just ahead of me, and coming this way. Before I could get away, it stepped out of the trees. It was huge, a reddish-brown shade, and baring it's razor sharp teeth, the only things other than a vampire's teeth that could penetrate my cold, granite skin. We just stared at each other. I recognized him easily. He was one of the ones that killed Laurent, and one of the ones that were tracking me. I knew that he recognized me as well.

Before I could attack, it ran into the forest for a moment, and came back as a man. He still stunk of werewolf, but his blood didn't. As soon as I could I was going to drink the sweet liquid. It was the sweetest that I had ever smelled. I wondered how he could stand it himself.

"Are you Victoria?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Yes." I answered. What was he doing? "Who are you?" I was struggling with his blood. I had to make it look as if he didn't affect me at all.

"Jacob Black. Do you still want to kill Bella?" He still wasn't explaining his motives.

"Yes, but isn't that why you want to kill me?" I asked acidly.

"No, I don't want to kill you. I want to make a deal with you. I want your help with killing all of the Cullens." He answered. I smiled, that was exactly what I wanted. I wanted to kill them all because they all had had a hand in James' death and that was unforgivable. But, why would a werewolf want to work with me?

"Why should I trust you? It could all be a trap." This was a trap, for him.

His face fell, as if remembering something unpleasant. "They changed Bella. I don't care that it was my fault that they did; but they still changed her. And I cannot let that go unpunished." "I want your help with killing the Cullen coven."

"Fine." I agreed harshly. "Sounds to me like we have a deal." I felt the corners of my lips turn up into a malicious smile at the thought our _deal_. I was starting to like they way he thought. It was so similar to myself. Maybe it was a good idea to team up with him...

...a_nd then to change him._


	6. History and Hunt

Victoria POV

We were traveling to Denali, to find Tanya and Irina. We were in the middle of British Columbia, coming up on the town of Fort St. James. Once again, I was reminded of my love, my only mate. For so long I had not allowed myself even think of him, to remember his face, his voice, his love. These things were always forbidden subjects with me. Whenever I was in danger of thinking of the past, I was also reminded of the task at hand, to kill the Cullen family.

It was strange for me to be able to think that so calmly, without emotion. My powers had to do with self-preservation, and I would be committing suicide. It was an oxymoron. My whole life was set on killing the ones that killed me, again. After that, there was nothing.

I couldn't believe it had been only a year since James died. It felt like a thousand years. The rest of my existence was going to be cut short, as soon as this... job... was done, I would be killing myself.

James had been my whole world for a very long time, 119 years. I was 19 years old and engaged to him in 1889. We were in Connecticut. It was our wedding day, we were about to exchange vows and become man and wife, when a coven of three vampires massacred my wedding. We were the only survivors. But, after the coven had killed my friends and family, two of them turned on each other and both were destroyed.

The one remaining was Laurent. He taught us everything, he was our leader. Until, James took over. For awhile we were separated, it was in 1919. James had found his 'singer' and was determined to get her. He left for Biloxi, Mississippi. I, with Laurent, went North to Alaska. There was a coven of vampires up there. We made good friends with them, Laurent especially. Tanya, Irina, Kate and I became very close, despite the differences in our diet.

Eventually, James came to find us again, having lost his 'singer' to another vampire. After that, we just traveled around, curious until James found another human to track and play games with. Just like we were with the Cullens... that was his final game.

I pulled myself back to my current situation, with the werewolf, my 'singer'.

It was odd traveling with a werewolf, for he was so much larger than myself. His leaps were shaking the ground around us, even though he was silent. I heard the loud beating of his heart, the very heart that was pulsing his sweet blood...

So very sweet...I could feel my eyes darken, even though they were black. Now, they were pitch black. I was so close. _Closer, closer, take a drink, satiate the insatiable... _ My mind told me, I was about to turn on him, when he stopped.

He was looking at me, seeing my thirst darkened eyes. Before I knew what was going on, he was human-only making his blood smell better. He was tempting me, endangering himself.

"You need to hunt." He simply stated, not guessing that he was in any danger.

"Yes." I hissed. I felt my muscles tighten, ready to pounce. I was so close to him, so close.

"Then go hunt, I'll just go to a hamburger shop. I'll meet you back here in an hour, alright?" He asked. I barely nodded. He turned and started to run as a human to town.

They say that you shouldn't run from a dog that wants to attack you, well, you shouldn't run from a cat either.

_And I was the cat..._

_**Please review!! Can I have four more?? That will put me at twenty, and I'll have 3and 1/3 reviews per chapter. Now, I only have 3.2 reviews per chapter! **_

_**BTW, I need a beta! SEPTEMBER TWILIGHT hasn't been answering my emails and Pms, so, ask me in a review or PM me! Please review!!**_


	7. Bitten

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad you guys met my goal!! _

_Also thanks to 'HeswamtoFrance' for volunteering to be my beta! She gave me some good suggestions!_

_This chapter is switching between Jacob and Bella. It starts with Jake..._

I was just starting to walk towards town to get something to eat, while Victoria was...hunting. I couldn't believe that I was condoning this kind of behavior with myself. _But, Bella is ruining her life, I have to save her from herself, this is the only way to do so..._

There was a flash of white, and all human senses were gone, I was only left with my wolf instincts.

We headed back, as to appease the rest of the family. Apparently, they thought we had been gone for too long.

All the way back I was preoccupied with Victoria. What would be her next move? Would she continue to follow the same pattern of faint and run, faint and run, until she found a hole? But, I realized, I didn't need protectors anymore, I was a vampire. No more having to worry about the Cullens, for I could hold my own against anyone else who wanted to hurt me, or any of my newly acquired family members. I just needed someone to teach me.

"What are you thinking about so intently, love?" Edward asked in his velvet voice. A voice that had only become better since my transformation. It was more...alluring, something that no one could ever even attempt to resist.

"Victoria..." He frowned. "And someone teaching me how to fight, if it should ever come to that." I added. He obviously didn't like the idea of myself fighting anything, especially Victoria.

"But, why would you need to know that? What threat does she pose now?" He asked, trying to unravel more of my abnormal mind.

"I don't think that she keep with her pattern, I think she is going to try something else, something new." I stated. There was something missing, I was missing something. But I didn't know what.

But, then I remembered something else, something important. Charlie.

"Edward, what about Charlie?" I was panicking, Charlie didn't know where I was, or why I was gone.

His eyes tightened, hoping that I wouldn't ask this particular question. "Bella, love, the night that I had to...change you, someone was in your house, a vampire someone. None of us recognized the scent. But, the vampire didn't leave without feeding..." He trailed off.

I gripped the truth with too much certainty. Charlie was dead, he had died because of me, because someone was in _my _room. I started hyperventilating, Charlie was dead. I just couldn't grasp that. It was inconceivable to me.

"Bella? Are you alright? Bella?" Edward's anxious voice found my ears. "I didn't want to tell you until you were ready, it was too soon."

"No." I gasped. " You were right in telling me. I just have to deal with this, it was going to happen sooner or later." But later is better...

Victoria attacked so quickly, that I didn't have any time to phase, or even protect myself. I heard a sickening snap and felt excruciating pain. She had broken my arms and my right femur easily. She dragged me to the ground, the roots of the nearest tree was digging into my back, drawing blood. She paused right above my jugular, and bit me. I couldn't even do anything to stop her. I struggled, but she still was sucking on my blood, draining me. I felt myself go out of consciousness...

_Maybe never to return..._

We arrived at the house, and everyone was sitting in various spots around the 'living' room. They all looked up as we entered, except Alice. She had already seen this, I was sure. Everyone had a worried expression, even Rosalie. That surprised me. She was the only Cullen who didn't really like me. Edward pulled me over to the long couch, beside Alice. I sat down, still in shock.

Edward rubbed my back, comforting me. It was dead silent, however ironic that was. I sat there for the longest moment, not thinking, not feeling, just being.


	8. Kind Words 7

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad you guys met my goal!! _

_Also thanks to 'HeswamtoFrance' for volunteering to be my beta! She gave me some good suggestions!_

_This chapter is switching between Jacob and Bella. It starts with Jake..._

I was just starting to walk towards town to get something to eat, while Victoria was...hunting. I couldn't believe that I was condoning this kind of behavior with myself. _But, Bella is ruining her life, I have to save her from herself, this is the only way to do so..._

There was a flash of white, and all human senses were gone, I was only left with my wolf instincts.

We headed back, as to appease the rest of the family. Apparently, they thought we had been gone for too long.

All the way back I was preoccupied with Victoria. What would be her next move? Would she continue to follow the same pattern of faint and run, faint and run, until she found a hole? But, I realized, I didn't need protectors anymore, I was a vampire. No more having to worry about the Cullens, for I could hold my own against anyone else who wanted to hurt me, or any of my newly acquired family members. I just needed someone to teach me.

"What are you thinking about so intently, love?" Edward asked in his velvet voice. A voice that had only become better since my transformation. It was more...alluring, something that no one could ever even attempt to resist.

"Victoria..." He frowned. "And someone teaching me how to fight, if it should ever come to that." I added. He obviously didn't like the idea of myself fighting anything, especially Victoria.

"But, why would you need to know that? What threat does she pose now?" He asked, trying to unravel more of my abnormal mind.

"I don't think that she keep with her pattern, I think she is going to try something else, something new." I stated. There was something missing, I was missing something. But I didn't know what.

But, then I remembered something else, something important. Charlie.

"Edward, what about Charlie?" I was panicking, Charlie didn't know where I was, or why I was gone.

His eyes tightened, hoping that I wouldn't ask this particular question. "Bella, love, the night that I had to...change you, someone was in your house, a vampire someone. None of us recognized the scent. But, the vampire didn't leave without feeding..." He trailed off.

I gripped the truth with too much certainty. Charlie was dead, he had died because of me, because someone was in _my _room. I started hyperventilating, Charlie was dead. I just couldn't grasp that. It was inconceivable to me.

"Bella? Are you alright? Bella?" Edward's anxious voice found my ears. "I didn't want to tell you until you were ready, it was too soon."

"No." I gasped. " You were right in telling me. I just have to deal with this, it was going to happen sooner or later." But later is better...

Victoria attacked so quickly, that I didn't have any time to phase, or even protect myself. I heard a sickening snap and felt excruciating pain. She had broken my arms and my right femur easily. She dragged me to the ground, the roots of the nearest tree was digging into my back, drawing blood. She paused right above my jugular, and bit me. I couldn't even do anything to stop her. I struggled, but she still was sucking on my blood, draining me. I felt myself go out of consciousness...

_Maybe never to return..._

We arrived at the house, and everyone was sitting in various spots around the 'living' room. They all looked up as we entered, except Alice. She had already seen this, I was sure. Everyone had a worried expression, even Rosalie. That surprised me. She was the only Cullen who didn't really like me. Edward pulled me over to the long couch, beside Alice. I sat down, still in shock.

Edward rubbed my back, comforting me. It was dead silent, however ironic that was. I sat there for the longest moment, not thinking, not feeling, just being.


	9. Shock

_This is just a filler chapter. You'll find out what exactly is happening in the next chapter. Thanks to HeswamtoFrance for betaing this! Thank you for all of the reviews! I really appreciate them! _

_**Please review!**_

EPOV

Bella was sitting here, probably just trying to accept that her father had been killed. I knew that she hadn't been ready, but she had asked, and I could not deny her anything. It had been too soon, she was still adjusting to the new prospects of being a vampire, and to have that knowledge. That _terrible_ knowledge in her possession was too much. Too much to process right now. Much too much. It would be too much for anyone. Ever.

_Give her five more minutes, Edward, she won't be back to normal, but she'll be better. _I smiled at Alice for letting me know. She nodded her head in reply. Alice nudged her husband in the ribs, trying to convey something silently. The room immediately was flooded with calm, and reassurance.

Everyone waited patiently, for that was one of the things that immortality granted us. Without it, eternity would be unbearable. Everyone, especially Jasper, sensed that Bella was not alright. Jasper could actually feel it.

Eventually, Bella came back. She smiled apologetically at everyone.

"Sorry." She muttered, fully aware that everyone could hear her.

"It's alright, Bella. We wouldn't expect anything else. In fact, we would have been surprised if something like this didn't happen." Esme was always so kind, so loving. I was suddenly very grateful to her for that sentiment. It obviously had a great effect on Bella.

"Thank you, Esme." Bella murmured.

"How are you, Bella? It will get better." My eyes flashed to Rosalie, throughly flabbergasted. I, no doubt everyone too, was amazed that Rosalie of all people would be so kind to Bella. I had half-expected her to mutter something mean. Even Alice looked surprised, something that didn't happen often, if at all.

It took Bella a moment to answer, still recovering from the shock of Rose's kind demeanor. "I've been better, consi-" Bella suddenly stopped. Her eyes frozen and blank, quite similar to what Alice looked like when she was having a vision. But, Bella' couldn't be having a vision, could she?

I didn't know, whatever Bella's abilities were, they were getting stronger and there was more of them.

Bella sat there like that for a moment. I glanced at Alice, but she looked confused as well.

"Bella? Bella? Can you hear me?" I asked frantically. What was wrong with her?

_**Please REVIEW!!**_


	10. New Powers

_Oh my, I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I forgot to upload this chapter! -gasp- Enjoy! _

* * *

"I've been better, consi-" I cut off, seeing that I was no longer in the room. Well, not there in my mind.

_Pain, agony, ripped through my veins. Vampire venom was the only thing I could think of that would do this. She had bitten me, why would she? My blood was supposed to be repulsive to her, to all of their kind. Yet, she still had bitten me. Now I was changing in to a vampire, the very thing that I hated. What would become of me? How can a werewolf become a vampire, the very thing that was the opposite of myself. How was I supposed to be hot, when I would be freezing cold? _

What was going on? Who was I? Why was I here? What was going on?

_I forced my head up, slowly dragging my eyes open. My eyelids felt like they were each a thousand pounds. Every motion, movement, heartbeat was strained, for my whole body was on fire. It took me a slow second to focus my eyes. I saw Victoria in front of me. Her brilliant red hair shimmered, though there was no wind. Her stance was a crouch. Her venomous teeth glinted. Her red eyes were crazed-blood lust. _

"_Why?" That was the only thing I could get past my burning lips before the fire consumed me entirely. _

_Then all was black._

I was flung back to reality with confusion. What had just happened? Who had I been right then? I could still feel the pain that had been coursing through me. I looked around. I saw the confused faces of my family.

"Bella? Bella? Are you all right?" Edward's frantic voice rang in my ears. It was as beautiful as ever.

"What just happened?" I asked, still dazed.

"You tell us." Emmett said.

"I-I don't know. One second I was here, then I was in someone else's head. Like I had possessed them or something. I saw Victoria." My thoughts were racing, putting things together.

"What? Is that possible?" Edward asked.

"Well, I've never heard of it. But, I thought that Bella may have more than one power." Carlisle mused. "Who's head were you in, Bella?"

"I'm not sure... But I think it was Jacob. All I felt was the fire. Then he asked 'why?'. Then it turned black."

"That's not good. Why would Jacob be with Victoria? Was he fighting her?"Edward pressed.

"I don't think so. She had just bit him." The faces of my family reflected my own. Who would want to bite a werewolf? I shuddered at the thought.

"She bit him?!" Emmett looked perplexed.

"Yes. He's becoming a v-vampire." I stuttered.

Jacob becoming a vampire, the very thing he hated most. Would he still be a werewolf? Half vampire, half werewolf. Was that possible? And the most pressing question, what was he doing with Victoria?

* * *

_Please, please, PLEASE review! I want to get to 50 reviews... you can make that happen. I'll take just smiley faces and one word reviews... but PLEASE!  
_


	11. Vampiro

_Ok, I was bored. So I wrote the next chapter. So, can we shoot for 50 reviews today?? Please!_

* * *

JPOV (Jacob)

I drifted in and out of consciousness. I could feel the leech's venom seeping into my veins. When the elders had described the torture of being turned into a vampire, they didn't describe it well enough. They never said anything about the fire, or the overwhelming sense of death. My own smell was burning my nose. I now smelled somewhat sickly sweet, somewhat like a wolf.

During the short times that I was aware of my surroundings, I noticed that I was now in a room in a house-a bedroom. It was paneled in wood, and I was lying on the dark blue bed. Mostly I just stared at the ceiling, there was not much to look at. Sometimes I would see Victoria or another female bloodsucker in here, watching me.

I thought about how I had betrayed my pack, my _tribe._ They would never take me back now. I would never see my father again, nor my friends. Was it worth it? Yes, if it meant getting rid of the Cullens-the ones who had turned my Bella-anything would be worth it.

I had been bitten two days ago. In the old stories it said that it took three days for a human to turn into a vampire. Well, I wasn't human. It was going to take much longer for me to turn.

--

I could feel my blood slow, my heart beat less frequent. It had been seven days since Victoria bit me. I had been right, it would take longer, much longer.

My heart's slowing beats were the only sound I heard.

_THUMP-thump_

_TUMP-thump.._

_thump-...thump_

_...thump-... thump_

and one last feeble

_...thump..._

Then all was silent.

I lied there, immobile. Technically, I was dead. I could still think, but nothing else was responding.

Slowly, very slowly, I was able to open my eyes. And quickly closed them again. I could see everything in sharper detail. I could see the tiny patterns in the wood on the walls. My hearing was better too. I could hear the faint footsteps of a leech now, not being able to before.

I sat up and looked around. There was a mirror next to the bed. I glanced in it, and froze.

My eyes were red-brilliantly red.

I was a vampire now. And there was no going back.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	12. Arrival

I stretched my arms out, examining them. They weren't like the deathly white of the "pale-face" vampires. They were a lighter russet brown then they had been before. Maybe my werewolf status had done this. I flexed my arms. I could feel the power, the extra strength in them. Each muscle, each fiber of a muscle felt like it was strong enough to crush a diamond into dust.

My eyesight was just as changed. I had been able to see better than humans before, but this was a thousand times better than that. I could see each fiber in each grain of wood in the dark mahogany walls.

That's when I felt it, the burning in my throat. The thing that makes a bloodsucker a bloodsucker. What makes me what I am now.

_Thirst._

I gagged at the thought. But at the same time, the idea wasn't so repulsive... Warm, rich, alive blood. That is what I needed now, what I wanted, what I lusted for.

I realized that I had not even breathed yet. I pulled in a deep breath, then wished I hadn't. The place smelled terrible. I smelled terrible. Hell, everything smelled horrible.

There was a knock at the door. Werewolf. Ugh. They really did stink. Carlisle got up and answered the door. Three of them walked in.

We had called Sam as soon as I had seen what had happened to Jake. Apparently, I had another power. Well, my original power was more powerful that we had thought. Alice had looked into the future to see what it was.

I was able to see people's pasts, presents, and their futures. It was like having Aro's, Edward's, and Alice's powers in one, yet it was a bit different. I didn't see just the thoughts and the scenario either, I felt what they had, are, and will feel. And I didn't even need to look into their eyes anymore. All I had to do now was _think_ about them. Also, Alice had said that was all she could see, and there was more, but she couldn't make it out.

I had been thinking about Jake when I got that vision.

Jake. That's why we had called the werewolves. They needed to know what was up with him, too.

I glanced up. Sam, Embry, and... Seth? Why was Seth here? He couldn't already be a werewolf, could he? The last time I had seen Seth Clearwater was earlier this year, when I was at Jake's house. He had interrupted our conversation whenever it was in danger of forgetting him. How could little Seth Clearwater be a werewolf now?

"Hello, Bella," Sam addressed me in his always calm voice. He was the only one that didn't have quivering hands.

"Hey, Sam," I gestured to them to sit on the couch facing Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I. The rest of my new family were sitting in various places around the living-however ironic that is-room.

They sad down, glancing around uncomfortably.

"You said you had news on Jacob?" pressed Sam.


	13. Explosion

_Well, how was that? It only took me five days to update. That's pretty good for me... anyways... _

_ONTO THE CHAPTER!! hehe. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

"Yes, we do. And, unfortunately, it is very bad news." I said.

"Well?"

I just came out with it. "Jacob is in line with Victoria, and has been turned into a vampire. Or as much as a vampire as a werewolf can be." I said, almost too quickly for their ears.

They didn't move for a full thirty seconds.

Then they exploded. But, not into werewolves.

"He did WHAT?!" All three of them yelled. I jumped back.

"Jasper." Carlisle murmured. The room filled with serenity and calm. All three of them sat down, and didn't look very happy. But at least they weren't angry any more.

"He is planning something with her. I don't quite know yet, but I believe that it is..." I hesitated. "I think that he is going to try and kill us." I motioned to my family and myself. "From what I have seen, he is in Denali with Victoria. I think that Tanya and Irina are working with them..." I trailed off.

"Why would he want to kill all of you? He was so bent on protecting you." Embry spoke.

"I think it is because... because I am a vampire now." I stuttered, swallowing. Jake had said that he loved me, but now he wanted to kill me...

"Can't you find out if these two vampires are working with Victoria?" Sam asked.

Huh. I hadn't thought of that. "I'll try."

I closed my eyes, and thought only of Victoria. I pictured her shimmering red hair.

_--_

_When was he going to wake up? His heart stopped beating five minutes ago. Ah.. his heart... _

"_Focus, Victoria." Tanya snapped at me. She and her sister were tapping their feet on the wooden floors. _

"_I'll go and check to see if he is awake yet. You two keep planning on how we are going to attack the Cullens." I dashed upstairs. _

_I stepped into his room. He was sitting on the bed, his brilliant red eyes staring at nothing in particular. How odd. He should be running out of here, trying to find blood. He was so beautiful. And his scent... it saturated the whole room. It mesmerized me. _

_--_

I gasped as I came back to reality. Edward was now rubbing circles into my palm, trying to calm me.

"What did you see?" He asked in that velvet voice of his.

I just shook my head, trying to clear it. "Tanya. Irina. They are working with Victoria... and Jake. Who is a vampire. His eyes... are red. Worse than mine." I kept my eyes down, not really wanting to see the looks on the faces of Sam, Embry, and Seth.

It was Carlisle's reaction that made me look up. "I can't believe that Tanya and Irina would betray us so. But, where are Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar?"

We didn't have to wait long for an answer.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW!  
_


	14. Friends

_I'm sorry that I didn't get this out sooner. I had a bit of a crisis at home. Nothing major, but it is finally resolved. _

_Review Replies:_

_**compassion001**-Thank you! And yes, I have considered becoming an author, and I think I will... eventually. But writing fanfiction may have to suffice for awhile. _

_**Wishaway2014**-Thanks! I hope you like this chapter as much as you sounded like you did in the previous ones!_

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Esme got up to get it, but Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder, and went to open the front door. I could see what was going on from where I was sitting.

"Hello, Carlisle." A deep male voice with a Spanish accent could be heard.

"Eleazar, Carmen, Kate." Carlisle nodded to each. His normal tone of kindness and compassion wasn't present at the moment. He had greeted them quite stiffly.

And I was sitting alone. Edward had gotten up to stand next to Carlisle.

"It's fine Carlisle. They aren't working with Victoria."

The noticeably tense atmosphere lightened. Everyone had been on red alert when the knock had sounded. We had been expecting the worse. Everyone relaxed. Well, to a point. There was still the problem with Jacob and Victoria.

"We left as soon as we found out what Tanya and Irina were up to." Kate spoke for the first time.

Kate was startlingly beautiful, just like all vampires. She had platinum blond hair that feel to her waist and she had an exquisite face and body. I felt a surge of jealousy and I felt belittled by the impressive vampire in front of me.

Carlisle stepped back to let them in.

Here we go again...

* * *

We had spent the rest of the day explaining all we knew and what to do about it. I was absolutely exhausted from all of the times I had looked into various people's heads. I didn't really think that it was possible for vampires to get tired. But, of course, I never was normal...

I was reading _Wuthering Heights_ again in our bedroom. I lying across the black leather sofa, listening to one of Chopin's nocturnes.

"Are you reading that again, Bella?" I snapped my head up. Jasper was standing in the doorway. Edward was still downstairs, talking to Eleazar about when Victoria had turned up.

"It's a classic." Was my reply.

"But, haven't you already read it hundreds of times?"

"Not lately." By lately, I meant since I was a vampire. "This time I will probably memorize it."

Jasper had caught on to what I had meant by "lately" and nodded. "Have you read anything a bit more modern than that?"

"Yes."

Jasper looked surprised, and he knew that I wasn't lying. "What was it."

Now I hesitated. I sighed in defeat. "_Jane Eyre_." I muttered reluctantly.

He snorted. "That's hardly modern."

"You said more modern than _Wuthering Heights_, and it is. It was published two years after _Wuthering Heights_." I reminded him.

"That I did. What I meant to say, have you read any books that were published in the last, oh, twenty years?"

I thought about it. "No."

"I didn't think so. I have some books that you might like. I'll have you borrow them if we ever get out of this mess."

* * *

_Please Review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update...-hint-_


	15. Approach

Thank you to all who reviewed/favorited/alerted this story! I still can't believe that I made it over 50 reviews!!

_**BACswimma-** Thanks for noticing the book comments. I had to do some research on them._

_**Life Goes On Without You-** I've always thought that Bella and Jasper would make great friends. On Jake, I'm not that far in planning yet. Heck, I don't even have the next chapter planned. Thanks for reviewing! _

Enjoy and review!

* * *

If we ever get out of this mess. "_If_" being the operative word. Why did danger always have to follow me? Why couldn't I just be left alone? Granted, I had known that Victoria would not leave me alone, but to have Jake, _Jake_, join her... why? That was my only question. Why had he done this? Why had he lost control that one day? Why did he have to go to Victoria? Why had he been turned into a vampire?

My mind was plagued with these unanswered questions. I tried not to dwell on them for awhile. I had plenty to think about. And I could think about quite a lot with this new brain of mine.

We had started training, mainly for me. The others were training how to kill a newborn, since Victoria had an army of them. Jasper was the one to train us, for he had the experience. His was one of the stories that Edward didn't tell me, so Jasper did.

I felt so terrible for him, for his vampire upbringing. Mine was a walk in the park compared to his. A float in a pool of cool water. Sitting in our meadow.

They had all been surprised when I was able to beat Emmett on my first try. That I had maintained enough control to do so and not just attack like a wild beast. I had been quite scared of trying before, but Emmett's jibes and taunts finally got to me. And he paid for it. I smiled.

"What _are_ you thinking about, Bella. This is torture." Edward's seemingly endless patience had finally ran out. I chuckled at the thought.

"Things." I answered simply, just to aggravate him. It worked.

He groaned and leaned back onto the couch again. I smiled wider.

We sat like that for a bit on his black leather couch. I gasped when he wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me to him. I glanced up into his eyes, and was, once again, stunned by their beauty. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

When we broke apart, he whispered, "Now, what were you thinking about?" I shivered as his breath tickled my ear.

"Um..."

"Yes?"

"I was thinking ab-about... when I beat Emmett." He chuckled.

"Yes, that was quite enjoyable. As was the look on his face when you had almost hog-tied him. That was priceless."

We kept laughing for a moment. It felt nice, just to enjoy a moment with Edward. One that had nothing to do with all of the chaos that was going on.

It didn't last long.

"Alice? Alice? What did you see?" I could clearly hear Jasper's frantic voice. Edward went rigid.

We raced to Alice and Jasper's room. Alice was standing stock-straight, her eyes blank. The wolves weren't around, so I'm guessing she could see again. I looked up at Edward, knowing that he was seeing exactly was Alice was seeing.

Then Alice spoke two words, "They're coming."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Fault

_Hello People!_

_Sorry that I haven't updated as soon as I should have. I just moved to Wisconsin, and I'm on my cousin's computer. That's why this chapter is shorter than I intended._

_R&R_

_**BlondeMysteryChick-**You'll find out in this chapter._

_**Trricia-**Thanks! I don't like him too much... in this story. _

_**Life Goes On Without You-**Thank you! You'll see more of that they are up to in this chapter. But not exactly much of what they are doing. _

_**BACswimma-**I hope this was fast enough. _

* * *

My face was frozen in fear, and shock. _They were coming_. For me. For my family. And it was all my fault. It was always my fault.

"Can you see the outcome?" Jasper looked anxious. Probably from what I was feeling, and his own anxiety about loosing Alice.

Who would be lost? I couldn't loose any of them. Not sweet and caring Esme. Not compassionate, and so much like a father to me, Carlisle. Not huge, funny, big brother-ish Emmett. Not even Rose, thought she had just seemed to get over her jealousy. Not my brother and hopefully, in time, friend Jasper. Not hyper, sisterly Alice. And certainly not Edward. I shuddered at the thought of ever loosing Edward. It would be much more agonizing for him to... die then it would be for me to die. I would save him, even if it meant sacrificing myself. I would do it in, not quite a heart beat, but in the most minuscule amount of time. Loosing anyone to the ones coming would be terrible.

"No, I just see them arriving, and us meeting them. It all disappears since we have the werewolves with us." Alice replied. She shared the same anxious look as her mate and husband. Everyone was wearing that expression. And it wasn't because of Jasper's power, either.

"How many are with her?" Carlisle asked. I looked around. Everyone was in here now.

"I can't tell. It cuts off before I can see anything."

"Bella?" Carlisle turned to me.

"Of course." I closed my eyes, imagining, for the second time, Victoria's flaming hair.

_We were running. The trees blurred as we ran past them. I could see Tanya and Irina in front of me. Of course, I was the one to get stuck with babysitting the newborns. Didn't they realize how hard it was to babysit 19 newborns and not get killed in the process? _

I flew back to my own head. _19_ newborns.

I looked around at everyone before answering. I looked straight at Carlisle as I said, "Besides Tanya and Irina"-The part of the Denali coven that were on our side hissed at the names- "there are 19 newborn vampires traveling with them." I swear I could see Carlisle and Jasper turn a little bit whiter. I knew Jasper's history, I knew what this would bring back for him. I shot him a sympathetic glance. I knew he could feel my sympathy.

"We'll be nearly matched in numbers." Edward said to no one in particular.

"Nearly." I repeated.

It was silent for awhile. No one seemed to be the one who broke it. But, broke it was.

"Wait a moment. Bella, can't you see futures?" Kate looked at me.

I was surprised. I had totally forgotten about that aspect of my powers. "Yes, I can. Huh. I forgot about that. I'll try and see if I can see anything."

I closed my eyes and randomly chose Esme as the person I would look into their future.

_Esme, kneeling on the ground, weeping. Carlisle's arms around her, trying to comfort her, even though he looked he wanted to cry if he could. _

"_Why? Why did they have to die? Why?" Esme cried even harder._

I refused to look farther.

I didn't know much, but I did know this.

Someone was going to die. Two someones.

...And it was all my fault...

* * *

_So, how is that for a cliff-hanger? Too evil? Not evil enough? REVIEW!  
_


	17. Desperation

_Why hello everyone. I hope I got this chapter out fast enough. _

_Just so you know, there is only one chapter left. I already have it written. So, if you want to ever know who dies... you better REVIEW! _

_Yes, I have resorted to threats. _

_I hope you like it! _

* * *

"What is it Bella?" Edward's arm wrapped around my waist. I was trying very hard not to start sobbing.

"I... can't look... anymore." I gasped out.

"What did you see?"

"Someone.. two people are going to going to...die." I whispered.

There was complete and utter silence.

* * *

Everything was thrown into perspective for me. We didn't have much time, but everyone was sticking together. Spending as much time together as possible. Various couples suddenly disappeared frequently. I spent the last two days before the battle in Edward's arms. One thought was plaguing my mind. _What if Edward is one of the ones to die?_ I would shudder every time that thought crossed my mind and Edward always pulled me closer.

I knew that everyone was wondering who the people were. I knew that they wanted me to look, but I wasn't capable of doing so. If it was Edward, or Alice, I wouldn't be able to go on. If it was both of them...

"It's going to be all right, love. Now that we know that someone is going to..." He trailed off. "Well, then, everyone will be extra careful." I glanced up into his eyes, careful not to look _too _far into them. I didn't want to see what was there. What was in store for him.

"I don't think that will make any difference, Edward. What I see... it always comes true. I don't see the unstable future, I see the true destiny of a person. What I saw will happen." I whispered.

Every single person in the house could hear that.

* * *

As the final hour grew closer, the atmosphere was thick with desperation. There wasn't enough time to be together. To be a family. To be with the one you truly loved. I felt terribly sorry for Jasper. He had to deal with the emotions of everyone around him, and his own. I was surprised that he wasn't crushed by the weight of it. I would have been.

Edward and I were sitting on the black leather couch in our room, listening to the CD he had given me on my 18th birthday. It soothed me a little bit. But nothing, not even the frequent waves of serenity and calm that wafted through the whole house, could completely soothe me.

This was so much like those two days after the disastrous birthday party. The final two days I had had with Edward. But, the result of this dilemma could be infinitely worse.

Edward and I were inseparable. Nothing had yet to keep us apart. But, would that be true in just a few hours? Could death keep us apart? I didn't know. I had no way of knowing. Did love and life go on?

The ticking of the clock was my constant companion. It counted down the seconds of what could be my life, or the lives of the others.

Maybe I should just go and find Victoria and Jacob and sacrifice myself. But, would they leave my family alone? I didn't think so.

This was the final hour.

* * *

_Remember, I do have the final chapter finished. You just have to R-E-V-I-E-W!!_


	18. Gone

_Thank you for all the reviews! This is the final chapter. _

_Just to let anyone who is reading this, you won't ever see anything from "Masochisim" anymore. My cousin, BelloTopaOcchi, my friend, XxMoonstonexX and I are combining under one screenname (which has not been decided yet). If anyone has any suggestions for what our new pen name should be, please tell me in a review or PM me... or anyone of us. Thank you!_

_On to the story.. the finale!_

* * *

The figure of speech, _time stands still_ seemed impossible. We had one hour left before two of our number would be taken forever. And I knew that it was one of us, a Cullen. Who would be taken, and who would be spared. Only I could know before it really happened, and that was the one thing I refused to do. I'd do _anything_ for my family, but not that.

Part of me, my morbid curious side, wanted to just check to make sure that it would not be Edward. _But what if it was?_ Was how I reasoned with that side. I didn't think I could bear to see him die. Or anyone else.

We were gathered in the living room, waiting. Waiting to fight, to know who among us would perish. It was hanging over us like the dark, suppressive clouds outside. Edward held me close. I could feel his not-so-marble chest against my back. The silence of such a moment was immense. I have never heard something so loud in my existence. It was unnerving.

Alice was the first to break it.

"It's time."

Everyone stood up with the unparalleled swiftness that we vampires possessed. We walked outside. Before Edward and I crossed the threshold, he pulled me to him, and captured my lips with his. His lips were urgent, his hands swept up into my hair. He was afraid that we only had so much time left to us. And perhaps we did. The scene that I had witnessed had taken place at around three o'clock in the afternoon.

It was two o'clock.

If he or I was the ones that Esme had said, we had one hour left.

One hour.

The final hour.

* * *

(Third person's POV)

They all gathered in the clearing that they usually played baseball in. The werewolves were straight ahead of them, downwind. They would attack the newborn army from the back. The ultimate surprise.

The eleven vampires could see the traitorous sisters of Kate. They walked in front, their golden eyes sweeping the field. Their eyes zeroed in on their opponents. Behind them, Victoria with her shimmering red hair stalked forward in her odd cat-like walk.

Edward growled at the sight of the first three vampires. Behind the females came the army of newborns. Their crazed eyes were brilliantly red. Jacob was not in sight.

As the opposing sides arranged themselves in attack formation, a bright gigantic silver wolf creped in behind them.

Jacob.

Both sides were obviously waiting for the other to make the first strike. Apparently, one of the newborns could no longer take it, and attacked. The rest followed.

Chaos surrounded the battle. Everything was a blur. The werewolves attacked the newborns from behind and took out nine within minutes. A large growl ripped out from the enormous black wolf. Sam. He was staring at Jacob. They fought.

The vampires were having great success. Most of the newborns were gone, but the three older female vampires remained. Edward was taking on Victoria, Jasper was fighting Irina, and Alice was attacking Tanya. Bella was finishing off a particularly smart and controlled newborn when she glanced over at her mate. She didn't see him. All she saw was a column of purple smoke and Victoria.

He was gone. He was one of the ones to be taken.

A scream of agony erupted out of her. She fell to the ground, sobs ripping out of her. Her mantra from so long ago was once again on her lips. 'He's gone.' She all but forgot about the newborn she had been fighting. It got a hold on her.

All that was left of her was a fire and a column of purple smoke.

* * *

Love and life did go on. Death could not keep these two star-crossed lovers apart. Nothing ever could. Nothing ever did. And nothing ever would.

The End.

* * *

_Thanks again for all the reviews that this story has gotten! Please review, just once more!  
_


End file.
